


Just a Little Push in the Right Direction

by allyargentlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Human AU, Kid!Fic, divorced!scallison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyargentlover/pseuds/allyargentlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long time best friends Allison and Derek needed was a push in the right direction, or several.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Push

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever teen wolf fanfic! Please be nice as it may not be the best.

Allison can remember the day her ex-husband and first love got engaged. Actually, she remembers the day four days after he got engaged.

"Daddy's getting married!" Robyn shouted as she jumped into her mother's awaiting arms, now grasping her as she looked into the the brown eyes that she'd once fallen in love with, her eyebrow raised. Scott looked to the ground and quickly to his six year old daughter, now sitting on her mother's hip as she played with the brown strands that where in desperate need of a visit from the hair salon. Married or not, Allison's _what-have-you-done-now_ face would make him twitchy.

"Robyn, sweetie. I thought we discussed this? If Kira and I told you then you had to wait until we told mommy."

Robyn bit her lip, blushing at her mistake as she looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "Sorry daddy," She said, dragging her head up to meet his eyes. Allison bit her lip and shook her head at the seven year old you down had her head buried in Allison's shoulder.

"It's alright baby," She comforted her as she patted her back, placing a kiss on the brown mop that hung around her. She met Scott's eyes, his making the same puppy eyes that he used to make in her direction during fourth period English with Miss. Blake. "It's really alright," She whispered again, making sure Scott knew she was talking to him.

* * *

 

Allison placed a sleeping Robyn into her booster seat, kissing her head softly as she pulled away and closed the door softly, careful not wake her up again. Allison had taken to motherhood like a fish to water, rocking her softly even when she woke her up three times a hour and spending hours just watching her daughter in fascination as she played. Scott had been an amazing father too, still was. Unfortunately they weren't as good spouses as they were parents. Two years and four months later, parental rights were spilt and Scott moved in with his new girlfriend, now fiancée, Kira.

"I really am sorry Ally, I wanted to tell you. We were going to tell you together, when it was right. I promise Ally," Scott said sincerely as his ex-wife turned to face him.

"Scott, honestly stop apologizing. And don't call me Ally, you never called me Ally," Allison said as she ran her fingers through her hair, looking up to Scott as she shrugged, "Besides, you and Kira have been together longer than we were. At one time anyway. It's not my business, it's not like we were ever going to get back together. We're not seventeen any more."

"It's just...since the divorce...you've never-"

"Are you seriously going to suggest that I'm not over you?" Allison let out a breathy scoff, "Are you forgetting who decided to call  _us_ a day? Are you forgetting which one of us practically sobbed at the kitchen table, begging for another chance to make it work? No Scott, just because I'm not a serial monogamous who has to have a serious girlfriend stuck to his side to feel like his life actually has meaning-" Allison clapped a hand over her mouth and shook her head. "I-I...Scott, I didn't mean that. I better go." And with that she jumped into her own seat and drove off, leaving dumbfounded and offended Scott behind. 

* * *

 

"And you...?"

"Yep."

"Ally-"

"I know Derek. I know," Allison said as she opened up the tin of soup, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she threw it into the garbage, taking her phone from between her ear and her shoulder and back into her hand, "He just makes me so angry when he gets all  _'Ally, you've been so lonely since the divorce'._ "

"Only I call you Ally."

"I know Der."

"I never did like him," Derek said, the arrogant smile that she'd grown used to dripping from his voice.

"Don't lie, you grew to love him. I know you still have your weekly boys nights. We're friends...or at least we were until tonight," Allison bit her lip softly before continuing, "I'm going to have to apologize, aren't I?"

She didn't have to see Derek to know he was nodding, "Yep." With that she heard the sound of soft footsteps on the stairs that usually meant Robyn was thirsty.

"I have to go," She said, almost making it to the red button until a sudden thought came into her mind, "And don't you dare get a date for the wedding! If I'm going stag so are you!" And then she hung up, turned her mommy voice on and lifted Robyn as they walked to the sink for a glass of water.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison enlightens herself on her actions and reasoning as Derek needs her friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate anybody reading this and for giving it a chance, I'm hoping you won't be disappointed. This story is un-betaed and my first so while constructive criticism is as happily taken as reviews, I'm hoping that nobody is cruel. Hope you enjoy reading!

"Are you still mad at Daddy?" Robyn asked Allison, looking up from her bowl with her father's innocent doe eyes as she sucked some fruit loops into her mouth, the next morning at breakfast.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad at Daddy," Allison corrected, turning back to the toaster that was making her own breakfast, "And ladies don't suck up their cereal, they eat it properly like big girls." The sucking stopped as Robyn concentrated on eat her cereal properly. The comfortable silence which the house now held was something that was not frequent in the seven years since Robyn had been carried home from the hospital in her little pink blanket and usually Allison would be thankful for a moment of peace when she wasn't exhausted and thinking of everything still left on her to-do list with so little time, but today Allison had wished her daughter was talking about her dream about the unicorn who visited the moon or the butterfly that she'd found yesterday during recess. Instead, Allison was left with her own thoughts and they were not thoughts she was happy to be thinking. Was she really jealous that Scott had officially moved on when she had been on four first dates and no second ones since the divorce? Surely not. Deep down she'd always known that when Scott had found Kira he'd finally found the one. Maybe she was just angry. Angry that he'd pointed out the truth. Whatever it was she knew that she'd need to apologize for what she'd said, not only did she genuinely feel guilty, but Robyn was the most important person in both their lives and when they'd signed the papers they had agreed that whatever was best for their little girl would be done. That included getting along with each other.

* * *

 

Allison was sat at the desk that she'd sat at for the last four years when she a soft weight flew down onto her desk. 

"I knew it was coming. I'm a child of divorce and believe me divorced parents don't ever go back to how they were before they got married. They fight. Mine always have and I'm pretty good considering. What I'm trying to say is that it's okay that you have finally realized that this whole 'friendship' thing won't work, just like it didn't work when we were sixteen, and even thought it took you nearly five years, you have not screwed up Robyn for life."

"Scott and I aren't your parents Lydia," Allison said as she held back an eye roll and grabbed her lunch from her bag. She got up from her place and strolled to towards the staff room beside Lydia. "And I'm going to apologize to Scott. I shouldn't have said it, I don't even know why I did. How did you even know?"

Lydia raised her eyebrows expectantly at Allison as the brunette let out a breath of air.

"Stiles?"

"Stiles."

"Why did you have to be married to my ex-husband's best friend?" Allison asked as they sat down at their usual table.

Lydia chuckled softly as she shrugged. "It seemed like an excellent idea when Scott wasn't your ex-husband," the redhead said as a baby tomato was plopped into her mouth and chewed delicately so as not to disturb her pristine blood-red lips. Suddenly the chewing turn sloppy and Lydia swallowed as quickly as she possibly could. "Oh and remember, it is your beautiful godson's birthday this weekend and your presence is mandatory, as is Scott's. You make up before then or you are banned from even looking at the amazing custom made cake. Clear?"

* * *

 

"The boss wants to see you," Isaac informed Allison as soon as Lydia was detached from her side, scurrying to take notes on Jackson's meeting. Allison thanked him and made her way towards the wooden door that most employs at the law firm avoid like the black plague.

Allison turned the door handle and poked her head through the small gap between the frame and the door. "Der, you wanted to see me?" She asked softly.

Derek held his finger up calmly and attempted a smile before spinning on his chair to face away from the door, continuing to end his phone conversation. "Yes, mom. Just let her in. It's easier if you just let her in, don't speak to her, let her get her stuff and then show her the door. Okay? I have to go, Ally's here. Bye mom."

Allison smiled as she heard the woman that had become like her own tell her only son she loved him. Derek rolled his eyes, but Allison knew better, she knew he loved the special attention he received, today just wasn't a day he was willing to show appreciation for anything. "Jen's coming to pick up her stuff, huh?" She asked, moving around to perch herself onto his desk. Derek just nodded in response. She knew what he was doing, he had done this with Kate, Kali, Braeden and now Jennifer. He was trying to pretend that everything was okay after another rotten egg had been caught, this time with another guy in her bed...or rather Derek's bed. Allison silently moved to hug him firmly, as she'd done a hundred times over the years and he'd done a hundred more. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she squeezed his shoulders gently. Again there was silence, a shake of his head sufficient as an answer. They sat for that for what felt like hours. Derek's head in the shoulder of the only girl who had never let him down as he held back tears for another sour turn in his relationship. Allison whispering encouragements into his ear as she put off the thoughts of apology that had nagged her mind all day. She cared about Scott, truly she did, but the only person who was more important in her life than Derek was Robyn and right now Derek needed her, even if he only need a hug and whispers of faith and hope.


End file.
